Un Trato No Muy Justo
by Garu0212
Summary: :Oneshot::Creeny::Lemmon: Kenny esta por reprobar matematicas y de ser asi pasaria su verano etero en clases de regularizacion. Por lo tanto decide 'convencer' al profesor Tucker sobre pasarlo, lo cual llega a un trato. -Hay algo que puedes hacer- -¿Y eso es?...- -Ten sexo conmigo- :Lemmon Crenny: pasen y lean y reviews n.n


**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs n.n**

**Esta vez les traigo un oneshot, un Crenny :D**

**Pero esto tiene lemmon, pero no se quedo bien, pero espero que si n.n**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

El examen semestral parcial se acercaba, y de ahí dependía tu calificación final, si pasabas, pasa a 2do año de preparatoria, si repruebas, repruebas el año. Y bueno Kenny no era de esos, la mayoría de sus exámenes finales estaban e máximos pero en matemáticas, fue la peor de todas.

Su cuaderno no estaba completo y el examen imposible. La mayoría de las preguntas eran difíciles (para él, porque para los demás en fácil).

El profesor entregaba calificaciones hoy y Kenny está seguro que reprobara, lo peor era que si eso pasaba, pasaría el resto del verano con el profesor Tucker y con las matemáticas. Eso era lo peor.

Tenía que hablar con el profesor y tal vez '_convencerlo_' de que lo pase, aunque sea con 6. Busco por las instalaciones al profesor, y dio con él. El pelinegro estaba en su salón, frente a su escritorio, varios papeles alrededor de él, tal vez los exámenes. Tenía unos lentes puestos para ver mejor cada examen, y con una pluma roja marcaba los exámenes mal o respuestas, y azul las correctas. Kenny toco la puerta antes de entrar y el profesor dejo de hacer lo que hacía. Lo miro y le hizo un ademan con la mano para que entrara, regreso de nuevo a los exámenes, Kenny entro y se puso enfrente de él. El pelinegro dejo de hacer lo que hacía y presto atención a su alumno. Kenny se puso algo nervioso ante la mirada fría, neutral de su profesor. Kenny, algo nervioso, se paso una mano por su cabello y hablo.

-Quería ver… que necesitaba… para poder pasar la materia- dio el rubio.

-No pues hacer nada McCormick, estas reprobado y pasaras todo el verano conmigo, no creas que es algo que me alegra mucho- dijo Craig mientras regresaba de nuevo a los exámenes.

-¡Pero debe de haber algo, hare lo que sa, por favor, no quiero pasar mi verán en esta escuela!- exclamo Kenny, desesperado por una solución. Tucker lo miro de nuevo, bajo un poco sus lentes y lo miro de arriba abajo. Sus negros ojos recorriendo cada parte del rubio. Kenny sabiendo tal vez que era lo que quería iba a decir pero Tucker hablo antes.

-Hay algo que puedes hacer, si lo haces te paso con 9 o 10, si no lo haces repruebas-

-¿Y eso es?...- dijo Kenny esperando la respuesta.

La sonrisa de Craig se hizo más grande y lo miro con ojos llenos de lujuria, se paró de su escritorio y se puso enfrente de él. Craig era más alto que Kenny, solo unos centímetros.

-Ten sexo conmigo- dijo Craig, mientras con su dedo medio levantaba su barbilla y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Kenny estaba sorprendido, no creía que de verdad le propusiera eso. Que un profesor de al menos 10 años mayor que tú te pida tener sexo pro una calificación mayor. Bueno si lo pensaba bien, el profesor Tucker no estaba nada mal. Un pelinegro de ojos negros, pile blanca, delgado, pero se notaba algo de músculos en sus brazos, buena figura, además de que si hacia esto tendría un 9 o 10, saldría ganando bastante. Kenny con todos sus pensamientos en orden dijo.

-Bien, a-acepto- dijo, sin evitar el nerviosismo en su voz. Craig, contento por el resultado, no dudo y lo beso suavemente en los labios. Kenny solo se retiro un poco de sus labios y le quito los lentes, dejándolos en el escritorio y dejando ver mejor sus negros ojos.

Volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con más pasión. El rubio, con sus brazos, tomo la nuca de Craig y lo atrajo mas a él, y su otra mano se entrelazo en los finos y negros cabellos de Tucker. Sus lenguas se movían a un ritmo sensual, entrando y saliendo de la boca de cada uno, saboreando y explorando la boca de cada uno. Craig rodeo la cintura de Kenny, pegándolo más a él. Haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran mas a través de la ropa, Kenny gimió en el beso, la fricción era bastante. El aire se hacía más caliente. Kenny empezó a faltarle el aire y lo más lento posible rompió el beso. Un rastro de saliva los juntaba. Sus alientos chocaban en el en rostro de cada uno. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Pro-profesor- dijo Kenny con la respiración agitada

-Dime Craig- susurro el pelinegro en su oído sensualmente.

-C-Craig-

Ambos se volvieron a besar, mientras Craig como podía llevaba a Kenny hacia su escritorio. Craig se sentó en su silla con Kenny encima de él, sus piernas a cada lado del pelinegro. Craig empezó a deshacer la parka de Kenny, abriéndola, dejando a la vista su delgado pecho. Craig empezó a besar el cuello del rubio, mientras Kenny se intentaba deshacer del traje negro de Craig.

Empezó a besar, lamer y chupar el cuello de Kenny, dejando marcas rojas que poco a poco se tornaban moradas. Kenny se limitaba a suspirar y gemir; dejo de pensar, solo se enfocaba en sentir cada caricia y beso que el pelinegro le otorgaba. Craig empezó a mover sus manos a los costados del rubio, acariciando cada rincón de él. Los besos subieron de intensidad y bajaron directo a la zona del pecho.

Empezó a lamer los pezones del rubio, pasando su caliente lengua por esa zona tan sensible del rubio.

-Aaahhh…. Cra-Craiiiig- gimió el rubio, ahora tocando de arriba abajo el fuerte y pálido pecho del pelinegro. Kenny se inclino un poco y tomo la mejilla del profesor y empezó a otorgarle besos en los labios, mejillas, cuello y la línea de la mandíbula. Le succiono na parte de la mandíbula dejando así una marca rojiza.

-Ngh… Aahh…- gimió un poco el pelinegro.

La parka de Kenny ahora se encontraba en el suelo, el traje de Craig también está en el suelo, como su corbata, dejando así su camisa blanca totalmente desabotonada y arrugada. Craig bajo una de sus manos por la cintura de Kenny, sintiendo el hueso de su cadera, y bajo hasta su muslo y lo acaricio. Su otra mano se encontraba bajando los pantalones de Kenny, dejándolos casi a la altura de sus muslos. A través de sus bóxers empezó a tocar la erección del rubio, a la vez que se levantaba (con el rubio) y lo acostaba en su escritorio. El pelinegro sonrió y beso a Kenny en los labios, mientras se deshacía de los bóxers del rubio, dejando a la vista su erecto pene. Kenny gimió al sentir el frio recorrer esa parte de su cuerpo. Craig solo hizo un camino de besos pasando por el cuello, pecho y abdomen del rubio. Kenny suspiraba y se retorcía debajo de él cuerpo del mayor, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo calentarse, sintiendo los suaves labios de Craig.

Llegando a su objetivo principal, Craig vio el erecto pene del rubio y beso la punta suavemente, para después pasar la lengua alrededor. Kenny no podía evitarlo, se arqueaba y retorcía de placer provocado por la lengua del pelinegro. Los papeles, que estaban regados en el escritorio y suelo, empezaron a crujir, ya que Kenny los sujetaba con fuerza, arrugándolos.

-C-Craig… mas… por-porfa-¡AH!- favor… ngh…- gemía el rubio, cada vez de esos de mas. Craig solo sonrió y metió en su boca el miembro de Kenny, pasando la lengua por la punta, probando el pre-semen que salía de este.

-¡AAAHHH!- Kenny se arqueo al sentir una especie de corriente eléctrica en él.

Craig empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, utilizando una de sus manos y lengua. Kenny estaba sonrojado, sus ojos estaban levemente llorosos por el placer y su cuerpo temblaba al sentir esa corriente recorrer el cuerpo. Sus manos se entrelazaban en el cabello negro de Craig. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Kenny sintiera esa presión bajo su abdomen, sintiendo la necesidad de liberarse,

-Aaaah… Cra-Craig…voy a… vo-AAAHHH!- Kenny no puedo advertirle a Craig y se corrió en la boca del profesor, este solo se trago lo que pudo, escurriendo un poco hacia su barbilla. El pelinegro solo sonrió y beso los labios de Kenny, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran juntas, haciendo que Kenny probar su propio sabor. El beso lo rompió el profesor.

-Ahora prepárate que viene lo bueno- sonrió de manera lasciva y sin más preparo a Kenny

….

El profesor entro con suavidad, deleitándose de la dulce virginidad del rubio.

-Aaahh… ngh… ¡Ah!- gritaba/gemía Kenny al sentir que el profesor entro en el. Kenny esta sobre su estomago recargado contra el escritorio y sobre algunas hojas que aun quedaban ahí. Cuando entro por completo, espero unos minutos, mientras besaba su cuello y espalda y acariciaba los costados y caderas del rubio. Kenny solo respiraba agitadamente y jadeaba en busca de oxigeno. Las caricias del profesor lo relajaron, haciendo más relajada su respiración y cuerpo.

Poco después, Kenny movió las caderas para embestir contra el profesor. Ambos gimieron y Craig tomo las caderas del rubio. Empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de él, esperando a que el rubio se acostumbre. Kenny gemía de dolor que poco, con las caricias y besos del profesor, fueron desapareciendo dando lugar a gemidos de placer.

-Ah… Craig…. Mas ra-rapido… ngh…-

Craig, obedeciendo a su alumno, recargo su peso contra Kenny, tomo de las caderas al rubio y acelero el ritmo, tocando ese punto dentro él, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara de placer, que su mente quede en blanco y sus sensaciones estuvieran a mil. Kenny sentía que su orgasmo estaba cerca, y no dudo en mover sus caderas, encontrándose con el ritmo de Craig.

Craig, cansado de esa posición, salió del rubio, recibiendo un gruñido del rubio por la falta de momento. Miro por su hombro y vio como Craig tomaba de nuevo asiento. Kenny, confundido, iba a preguntar, pero el profesor se adelanto.

-Móntame- dijo mientras señalaba sus piernas. Kenny rojo de vergüenza se posiciono sobre las piernas del profesor, bajando lentamente sobre su miembro

-Ngh… Aaahhh- gimió Craig, cuando el rubio estuvo por completo sobre él. Kenny se sostuvo de los hombros del pelinegro para tener apoyo, mientras Craig sostenía las caderas de su alumno. Kenny se empezó a mover lentamente en el, deleitándose del miembro del profesor, este solo le ayudaba a bajar. El ritmo de sus movimientos empezó a aumentar y haciendo que Craig empezara a mover las caderas con Kenny. Craig empezó a besar a Kenny en los labios de nuevo, haciendo que sus lenguas se acariciaran entre ellas, y se movieran juntas. Kenny soltó un gemido agudo, separándose del beso, al sentir como Craig lo masturbaba al ritmo de las embestidas. Era bueno que la escuela hubiera terminado hace casi una hora, dejándolos a ellos solos, de lo contrario ya estarían ambos en serios problemas. No tardo mucho tiempo, cuando ambos sintieron un calor y presión en ellos, sabiendo que pronto terminaría esto.

-Dios… no aguanto más… Aaahhh…- decía Kenny, mientras se aferraba a Craig. Craig solo siguió besando al rubio, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-¡NGH!... ¡AAHH!- gimió el pelinegro al venirse dentro del rubio. Este por su parte sintió como un calor entraba en el haciendo que también se corriera

-¡AAAHH! ¡CRAIG!- gimió el rubio.

Intentando ambos regular sus respiraciones, se vieron a los ojos y se besaron de manera tierna y apasionada.

….

Ha pasado una semana desde '_incidente_' y los resultados de las calificaciones finales llegaron. Kenny estaba frente al muro de calificaciones, buscando su nombre. Lo encontró viendo que había obtenido un 10 en matemáticas. Aunque su resultado final no fue muy alto, le alegra al menos pasar el año. Sonriendo se alejo de ahí y fue a buscar a cierto pelinegro. Fue la dirección encontrándolo solo a él. Se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo al profesor que ni lo había escuchado entrar.

Este solo sonrió y revisando que no haya nadie cerca, junto sus labios con los del rubio en un beso suave y firme

* * *

**Y listo n.n**

**Sé que no quedo bien, ya que esto lo hice en clases, cuando estaba por quedarme dormida para entretenerme un rato, y además cada vez que escribía esto, los profesores pasaban por mi lugar para ver que hacía y escribía y tenía que tapar el fic o guardarlo para que no vieran que era XDD lo cual eso lo retraso en escribirlo completo :/**

**Pero creo que quedo bien, además de ser mi primer Crenny :333**

**El lemmon no se cómo quedo, como dije solo hacia este fic mientras intentaba distraerme de quedarme dormida, así que no sé como haya quedado. Y aprovechado que mi semana de exámenes termino, ya puedo actualizar más seguido 'NO PUEDE SER!' n.n**

**Espero sus reviews y opiniones :333**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


End file.
